Forever And Always
by JC Robinson
Summary: Klaine. Based on the song 'Forever And Always' by Parachute. Bring some tissues just in case..


Kurt sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee, why hadn't he returned my calls, he thought worriedly.

Blaine was suppose to be here hours ago, it was getting dark outside and Kurt was worried sick about him.

Kurt got up and looked out the drive way, no car, not even Rachel or Santana's, though he knew Santana would be with Dani and Rachel would be practicing late for her role in Funny Girl.

The late the time ticked the more anxious Kurt got, finally when Rachel came home he asked "Have you heard from Blaine,"

"No, why is something wrong?" She asked,

Kurt just looked at his lock screen on his phone and shook his head. "He just hasn't called or texted or even tried to contact me," he told her,

"Maybe he's just stuck in traffic, Sunday night traffic is the worse in New York," she said and went to her room.

Kurt just stared at the window waiting for his fiancé to come, after a couple of minutes he felt his phone vibrate, he looked to see an unfamiliar number, quickly he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously,

"Hello, yes can I speak to Kurt Hummel?" A woman's voice asked.

"This is him," he said confused,

"Do you know a Blaine Anderson?" She asked,

"Yes of course he is my fiancé," he said.

"Well this is The New York Medical Hospital, your fiancé is in critical condition you better hurry..." she told him calmly, Kurt just sat there frozen then slowly sat the phone down not caring what she said, flashing back to when Blaine proposed to him back in December.

_ Flashback:_

_ Kurt walked down the stairs of Dalton Academy like he did when he met the love of his life, red roses were thrown down from the balcony above him and there he saw him. Wearing a bright yellow tux and a brown bow tie with red stripes. _

_Everyone was singing 'Love Is All You Need' including the New Directions enemies, Vocal Adrenaline, Dalton Academy Warblers, Ect._

_ Kurt got to the spot where he stopped before and the music stopped _

_Then Blaine told everyone "We met right here I took this man's hand, we ran down that hallway," he chuckled for a second as if he flashback to the moment, Kurt certainly did._

_ "And for those who know me, I'm not in the habit of taking peoples hands I never met before but..." He stared directly into Kurt's eyes._

_ "I think my soul knew something that my mind and body didn't... It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever," Then Kurt started to tear up because he knew it was true. _

_"Which is why it's never really felt I've been getting to know, it's always like I've been remembering you from something," Blaine said as he walked closer to Kurt._

_ "As if in every lifetime you and have ever lived, we have chosen we've come back to find each other and fall in love again, over and over again," Blaine paused as if to hold back the tears that threatened to spill._

_ "And I just feel lucky I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you," there was a silent pause as Blaine got down on one knee._

_ As he opened the box he looked up at Kurt and finally asked "So Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes," Kurt breathed and Blaine slipped the ring on his finger and they shared a kiss that would last a forever..._

* * *

Kurt ran to the front desk out of breath "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson! Please get me to his room, I'm his fiancé!" he demanded.

They took him down a million hallways, on the way the doctors talk about what happen but he can barely hear them, lost in his own thought.

"Kurt," Blaine croaked as Kurt walked, Kurt ran to his bed side and held his hand tight,

"Hi honey," Kurt managed to tell him without choking.

Suddenly they started talking about their future, the kids they were going to raise, when people will stop criticizing equality, finally getting married.

Then an idea popped up in Kurt's mind, he called in the nurses and staff, then called in a Chaplin and he said a couple verses.

Then they take off their rings only to put them back on, everyone in the room is smiling as they share a long meaningful stare.

Then Kurt said his vows which were: "I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We'll still love each other, forever and always Forever and always, forever and always" Blaine caught the tear that slipped down Kurt's face,

"Kurt there is a moment when you say to yourself.. 'Oh, there you are... I've been looking for you for ever,'" Blaine barley managed to say and they kissed deeply.

Then they started to sing a song that they promised to sing to each other at their wedding,

[Blaine:] Never knew, I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing

Tellin' me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you, until the end of time

Come what may,

Come what may I will love you, until my dying day

[Blaine & Kurt:]

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather,

And stars may collide

But I love you, I love you

Til the end of time,

Until the end of time

Come what may,

Come what may

I will love you, until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will love you , I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may,

Come what may I will love you

Until my dying day...

Kurt was literally in tears by the time the song was over cause he knew Blaine's life was coming to an end for the beeps on the monitor slowed downed.

When Blaine's was almost gone he whispered to Kurt "I love you forever, forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always... We'll meet again... I promise," slowly he slipped under and the beeps came to a complete stop.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
